Wild, Wild West
by Adiver
Summary: Pete and Myka have to go collect an artifact in the middle of Arizona. The only way to get there is by horse back. How will Pete fair?Oneshot but may continue if i have any ideas pls review :-


**Well, I haven't written for ages becasue of surprise holidays to america and normal rainy holidays in england and getting ready for school so this is just to get me back into practise. First warehouse 13 fic pls review!**

Pete stared uncertainly at the massive black and white horse in front of him. He hadn't ridden a horse since he was eight years old and had done pony club. He had fallen off in his first lesson and broken his arm. Now he tended to avoid horses.

"Myka…." He began, but stopped when he spotted her on a beautiful light brown horse.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not very good with horses." He confessed.

Myka smirked as she nimbly leapt off her horse. As she strode towards Pete she began to think about why they were at a stable in the middle of Arizona.

"_There is another artefact I need you to find." Artie had announced at the breakfast table the previous day._

"_Surprise." Pete had muttered grimly into his coffee cup. He was not a morning person._

"_Where is it?" Myka asked._

"_Somewhere in this group of huts in the middle of Arizona." Artie had said, smiling as he presented them with a couple of shots from google earth._

"_There's no road." Pete had pointed out as he picked up a piece of toast, spilling crumbs over all the documents._

_Myka scowled as she tried to brush away the crumbs. "And?" she said._

"_How do we get there?" Pete had asked. He tried to mash down some of the spikes his hair had formed into in the night._

"_Porcupine." Myka smirked at him._

"_How do we get there?" Pete asked again, ignoring Myka._

"_By horse back." Artie said._

_Myka grinned. She loved riding. Now it was Pete's turn to scowl. He hated horses and he hated riding and he hated Arizona and he hated mornings. 'Perfect' he thought as he poured another cup of coffee._

Myka grabbed the horse's reins and lead it over to the mounting block.

"Get on that." She told Pete. Pete got on the block. "Get on the horse." Pete got on the horse. "Hold still." Pete held still.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Adjusting the stirrups." Myka sighed.

"Okaaay." Pete smirked. "You learnt how to horse ride when you were a little kid?"

Myka whacked him on the back with her whip. "Make one more nerd or rich kid joke and you're dead." She scowled.

Myka lead the horse away from the mounting block and gave Pete a crash course in riding. She positioned his fingers on the reigns, stuck his feet in the right place and gave him a whip.

"Pull the right reign to go right, pull the left reign to go left and then kick her to keep her going."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Pete asked.

Myka gave him a death glare. "Her name is Oreo. You definitely weren't

paying attention at the beginning."

Pete help the whip in his hand. "This end goes up right?" he asked.

"No." sighed Myka. "You hit the horse with the other end."

"Doesn't that hurt the horse?" Pete asked.

Myka shrugged. "Not really."

"It hurt me." Pete pointed out.

"Because you are an idiot." Myka told him. She jumped back on her horse. "We are going to the huts with the sheriff as a guide."

"Brilliant." Pete sighed.

They soon got to the dirt track they were going to follow. Once they were there Oreo decided that it was a good time to stop and go round in circles.

"Myka!" moaned Pete. "Give us a hand!"

"Just pull the reigns up." Myka sighed. She rolled her eyes at the sheriff. "He doesn't ride." She explained.

"Right…" said the sheriff uncertainly.

"Myka!" shouted Pete as Oreo yanked the reigns out of his hand. He was now going in circles, desperately holding onto the saddle.

Myka jumped off her horse, handed Pete the reigns and patted Oreo on the neck. Oreo decided that following Myka was more fun than going in circles.

"How????" Pete asked.

"I'm talented." Smiled Myka. The sheriff tried to cover his laugh by having a coughing fit.

The next half an hour passed quietly. Myka loved the quietness of the desert, the relaxing heat and the gentle loll of her horse. Pete hated the quietness and wished he had brought his ipod, he hated the burning heat and the bumpiness of his horse's stride.

"Are we there yet?" he moaned.

"NO." scowled Myka. Pete had asked that question more than once. He was beginning to become very annoying.

Pete tried to stand up in his saddle to stretch his legs. This was a problem for two different reasons. 1 – The horse took this as an indication to stop. 2 – Pete was off balance. The two problems contributed to Pete falling head first off Oreo. He landed among the dust, narrowly missing a cactus. Myka and the sheriff couldn't stop themselves from bursting out laughing.

"Pete!" laughed Myka. "You are hopeless."

Pete scowled at her, dusted himself off and tried to jump back onto Oreo. After about the fifth time he managed to almost get back on. Myka rolled her eyes and cantered on. Pete stared after her and noticed the way her hair streamed behind her. She was beautiful, there was no denying that.

He soon caught Myka and the sheriff up, only because they had stopped for a drink and a snack. Pete grabbed a cereal bar off Myka and decided not to get off Oreo because he knew he would never get back on afterwards.

After another half an hour of painful riding on a horse that really hated him Pete could begin to make out the huts in the distance.

"Look!" he pointed. "Almost there!" he smiled. "I'm praying they have cold showers."

Myka sighed. "Riding is fun." She told him.

"For girls." Pete told her. Myka leaned over and whacked him with her whip.

"Most jockeys are guys." The sheriff told them. "You can make a fortune with the right horse."

"I'll keep that in mind for when Artie kicks me out." Pete told Myka as he tried to massage his thigh using one hand and ride with the other. This was not a good idea. Oreo was spooked by a piece of little and bolted towards the hut. Pete promptly fell off and was dragged a couple of metres before he disentangled his foot from his stirrup. He was left lying in a heap on the ground. Myka calmly trotted over and helped Pete. She lead her horse using one hand and supported Pete with the other arm.

"Thanks for getting me partner." Pete smiled wryly at her.

An hour later the doctor who lived in one of the huts had patched Pete up and the sheriff had found them some rooms. Myka came in to see Pete in his room. He was cradling a cold drink with one hand and had a bandage round the other.

"Thanks for helping me." Pete told her.

Myka smiled, leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

"You do realise we have to ride back." She told him as she wandered out of the room.


End file.
